svenskanovellerfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Stulet nyår
Av Agnes von Krusenstjerna NÄR GERDA VASTESON stod i begrepp att öppna dörren för att gå var det som frestelsen kom över henne. Fötterna sög sig fast som i gummi vid den mjuka, sköna mattan i hallen. Den ljumma, parfymdoftande luften gjorde henne matt i alla leder. Hon sjönk med ett litet jämrande, kvalfullt läte ned i en av länstolarna av japansk korgflätning som stod under lampan. Hon satt där liten, mager och sliten, och de röda arbetshänderna fingrade som i feber på kjolens nötta tyg. Hon hade aldrig förut haft denna frestelse — den kom över henne så plötsligt att hon inte förmådde kämpa emot den. Hon tänkte med en rysning på sitt lilla kalla rum där nere på andra sidan gården. Tätt intill avskrädestunnorna låg det. Feta råttor kilade med glada, makliga hopp omkring. Hon vågade inte öppna fönstret av rädsla för att de skulle ta sig in. Men här uppe i kapten Gyllanders våning fanns det ingen risk för att råttorna skulle hoppa in genom något öppet fönster. Familj en hade rest bort över helgen, och Gerda, som brukade gå som hjälp vid storstädningar, hade fått i uppdrag att se till våningen och vattna alla blommorna. Hon hade gärna åtagit sig uppdraget. Alltid kunde hon tjäna en liten slant, fastän frun här i huset var känd för sin snålhet. En högdragen snålhet som aldrig hade lust att ge ett öre över det som var alldeles tvunget och vilken nu kommit henne att avskeda jungfrurna för att slippa betala dem julpengar. Gerda stirrade med bleka ögon upp mot taklampan. Hon ville inte gå! Nej, hon ville inte härifrån! Den där frestelsen som nyss stuckit vassa nålstyng i henne blev nu till ett par ömma armar, som oemotståndligt och bedjande slingrade sig omkring henne för att hålla henne kvar. — Ja, ja, mumlade hon trött. Tack, jag stannar! Det var som om någon bett henne stanna, helt enkelt bjudit henne kvar i denna luxuösa våning av skinande mahogny, mjuka mattor och glittrande ljuskronor. — Tack, jag stannar väl då, sade hon på nytt och for ihop för sin egen röst som om någon slagit igen en dörr. Och i själva verket hade också en dörr slagits igen: dörren till hennes fattiga, hårda liv, fyllt av råttor, lukt från avskrädestunnor och kamp för födan. Hon märkte inte själv att genast hon fallit för frestelsen att stanna kvar i våningen svällde alla hennes lemmar angenämt ut i länstolen. Hon satte sig till rätta i den, bekvämt tillbakalutad med det ena benet över det andra, hon Gerda, som när familjen och jungfrurna var här placerade sig på yttersta kanten av en trästol i köket och med rädda sidoblickar sörplade i sig kaffet från fatet. Inte ens nu när hon gått ensam i våningen och vattnat blommor och torkat damm hade hon vågat slå sig ned i de fina rummen. Kanske var hon rädd för att hennes usla fattigdom skulle sätta en ful fläck på det glänsande sidentyget. Hon slumrade till litet där hon halvlåg mot stolens pösande kudde. Hon hade inga drömmar under sina tunga, svidande ögonlock. Det var bara ett mörker hon halkade ut i — ett mörker utan andetag och utan viskningar, som var bra likt sömnens syster, döden. Men när hon efter en stund vaknade upp med en liten sprittning i en skrämmande och van känsla av att hon försovit sig och att den långa arbetsdagen nu åter skulle börja, blev hon medveten om den vackra omgivningen på ett nytt och behagligt sätt. Hon var varm och god i hela kroppen. I hennes ögon sken taklampans ljus. Nu när hon sovit här tyckte hon att våningen blivit hennes. Hon reste sig och gick in i rummen. Hon knäppte på otaliga elektriska knappar, och snart strålade allt i ett sagolikt bländande sken. Hon rörde sig över mattor som var som mossa under hennes klumpiga kängor. Men i speglarna gled oupphörligt bilden av hennes magra gestalt med den hängande kjolen, som var en smula trasig nedtill, och det tunna håret, som föll i stripor kring öronen. Hon skakade otåligt på huvudet åt denna spegelbild. Den passade illa i omgivningen. Den luktade illa av gamla skurtrasor. Den hörde hemma på bakgården och inte inne i en slipad spegels gnistrande glas. Måste man så i sagans och överflödets lyckliga land släpa med sig denna fula figur, märkt av arbete och umbäranden? Å, hon ville kasta den av sig. I Gerdas lilla tunna och frysande själ brast en längtan ut: hon ville bli fri, bli en annan. Under sin snart fyrtioåriga levnad hade hon aldrig fått känna sig lycklig, aldrig riktigt mätt, aldrig riktigt varm. Inte ens denna stormande längtan hon nu brann av hade hon erfarit. Tanig och liten hade hon slunkit omkring i livet. Till vad nytta? Ingen hade älskat henne. Inte ens en kyss hade snuddat vid henne. Hon hade varit så ohjälpligt utanför. Med en hjälplös åtbörd lyfte hon sina händer. Det fanns smuts i skårorna, smuts som aldrig skulle kunna tvättas bort. Naglarna var nötta, filade av arbetet. Det var rysliga händer. Förstörda, naggade som av råttors glupska bett. Nu stod hon i herrskapets sängkammare. Herregud, vad här ändå var vackert! Hon slank fram till de breda sängarna, som i lugn och ro stod så tätt intill varandra. Hon nöp i täcken och kuddar. Dun och siden! Och spetsar på de rena lakanen, där initialerna till kaptenens och fruns namn virade sig omkring varandra i ett krampaktigt famntag. Här måste man drömma ljuvligt. Ingen väckarklocka skar med sitt skärande ljud av ens andetag om morgnarna. Inga skurhinkar med flottigt vatten väntade vid uppstigandet. Där stod visserligen en liten pendyl på nattduksbordet. Men den skimrade av pärlemor. När Gerda försiktigt, i en oemotståndlig önskan att få höra den gå, vred upp urverket, kom ett litet rart silverklingande ticktack ur klockans djup, icke störande och hackigt som från hennes egen bleckdosa. Här mättes timmarna och minuterna ut på ett försynt och angenämt sätt. Gerda satte tillbaka klockan och mötte åter sin bild i en spegel. Usch! Det var en tredelad spegel. Hon kunde se sig från alla håll: de kantiga axlarna, den glesa hårknuten hårt hopsnodd i nacken, den redan kutiga ryggen, som körde upp som en vanskaplings puckel. Hon måste skjuta undan detta gamla, fula och slitna jag, som inte hörde hemma här. Beslutsamt och ändå med en tjuvs snabba rörelser öppnade Gerda garderobsdörren. Med gapande mun drack hon in doften av en fin och lättjefull kvinnas kläder. Även i garderoben kunde man tända elektriskt ljus. Det skimrade där inne av guldlamé under skirt silkespapper. Luden som ett djur trängde sig en aftonkappa av dyrbart pälsverk under skogen av silkesomspunna klädhängare. Gerda blev länge stående vid den öppna dörren. Hennes fingrar började spasmodiskt röra sig. De ville gripa, rycka åt sig. De längtade efter att sjunka in i päls och siden. De ville ha ny hud, nytt, fint skinn att fly in i. Innan hon visste hur det gått till hade hon hakat ned en klänning från en hängare. Den var av tunt, mjukt ylle och av en härlig violblå färg. Framför spegeln lossade Gerda med darrande händer sin trasiga kjol och den slitna blusen. Hon lät klänningen falla ned över sig. Den var litet för stor för hennes figur. Men när hon nu mötte sin bild i glaset råkade hon strax i hänryckning. Var hennes ögon verkligen så blå och skinande? Det var som om ögonen också ifört sig en ny skrud. Hon glättade på tyget. Insidorna av hennes händer mådde väl av beröringen. De blev varma och smidiga också de, som om de aldrig hållit i en borste eller skurtrasa. Därpå kammade Gerda sitt hår med en liten silverkam från toalettbordet. Hon stack näsan i en halvtömd puderdosa. Pudret flög in i henne, gjorde henne yr i huvudet, som om hon berusat sig. Kängorna, de fula båtarna, spruckna i sömmarna, tänkte hon ej på. Dem glömde hon. De syntes ju inte heller i spegeln. — Jag skall strax gå, mumlade Gerda mutande sitt samvete. Men hon visste att hon inte skulle gå. Nu var hon inte längre skurhjälpen, fyrtioåringen, som redan kallades »gumma« av grannarna. Hon var en förnäm fru, vilkens man rest bort för ett par dagar och som nu måste ensam fördriva kvällen till dess natten kom. Natten? Det var nyårsnatten. I morgon, ja bara om några timmar, begynte ett nytt år. För Gerda hade det redan begynt. Nu rörde hon sig hemvant bland de dyrbara sakerna. Hon stötte inte längre tölpigt emot stolar och bord. Bakgården sjönk undan i en skugga som dolde den. Tassandet av råttornas fötter försvann i klockans silverljudande ticktack. Hon tänkte inte på att hon i själva verket var en tjuv, som stal värmen från andras rum och mjukheten ur andras stolar och klänningen från en annans kropp. I och med att hon rörde vid tingen och kände värmen omkring sig var de hennes. Hon spatserade leende omkring i rummen. När hon kom till barnkammaren tänkte hon: Mina barn är borta på ferie. De skall snart vara hemma igen. Fattiga, ensamma Gerda Vasteson var maka och mor. Hon som aldrig fött ett barn, aldrig smekts av deras jollrande röster och känt deras hjärtan klappa mot sitt eget, hon ägde nu en barnskara. Barnkammaren var bara tom för tillfället. Hon sköt ut barmen litet och tog upp en docka från golvet. — Vyssa lull, sade hon med ett litet fnittrande skratt som brast ut från hennes nariga läppar. Dockan, som kunde blunda, blinkade åt henne med sina långa ögonhår. Då släppte Gerda dockan och satte i gång ett lokomotiv, som rusade runt på skenorna med en rad av vagnar efter sig. Skramlet och oväsendet tycktes blåsa liv i hela våningen. En klocka slog från salen dovt och högtidligt, men Gerda hörde det inte. Hon låg på knäna och följde med glänsande ögon tågets rasande fart. Å, som liten, hur hon avundats de rika barnen deras leksaker! Dessa leksaker som hade liv och ande! Nu dödade hon sin gamla gröna avundsjuka och satte åter och åter i gång lokomotivet. Den forna avundsjukan sjönk och skrumpnade till något armt och vissnat, som leksakslokomotivet krasade under sina framilande hjul. Det ringde i telefonen. Gerda hörde det inte först. Men när lokomotivet stannade med ett plötsligt ryck, nådde henne den gälla signalen. Hon reste sig upp och gick genom rummen fram till apparaten. Hon såg litet tankfullt på den. A, så det ringde! Då lyfte hon av luren. En uppsluppen herröst sade i hennes öra: — Det är Herman. God afton! Jag ville bara önska hela familjen ett gott slut på det gamla året! — Tack, detsamma! sade Gerda hest. Så lade hon hastigt på luren, rädd att hennes röst skulle förråda henne. Men strax därpå fylldes hennes bröst av ljuva känslor. Någon hade önskat henne ett gott slut på det gamla året. Ingen hade någonsin önskat henne något alls. Den glada rösten tonade länge i hennes öron. Ett gott slut! Det betydde något. Betydde det inte att något nytt växte fram, ett grönskande träd, som här på nyårsaftonen skulle helt insvepa henne och låta henne vila i ro bland lekande skuggor? Då ringde det igen. Nu var det inte på telefonen. Det var på tamburdörren. Inte en sekund tänkte Gerda på att det kunde vara någon av familjens medlemmar som kommit hem. Hon hade glömt familjen Gyllander liksom hon lyckats glömma bakgård och råttor. Hon hastade genom rummen och slog gästfritt upp dörren till förstugan. — Välkommen! sade hon innan hon hunnit tänka sig för. Det var nyårsafton. Det var ju alldeles som sig borde att hon då också väntade gäster. Hon hade ju klätt sig fin och tänt i alla rum. Det var en ung bettlare, vilken just sträckt fram handen för att tigga, som fick emot sig detta välkommen. En oviss, misstänksam blick sköt ut under hans svarta ögonbryn. Men då han såg Gerdas leende ansikte tänkte han kanske att detta var en människa som ville göra gott på nyårsaftonen, och eftersom han mött många besynnerliga situationer i sitt liv fann han sig också till rätta i denna. Därför klev han djärvt in i hallen. Gerda betraktade honom vänligt leende. Det måtte snöa ute. Han förde med sig en frisk fläkt av ren snö, och hans hatt var vit av snökorn. — Ta av er, sade Gerda beställsamt. Ni kan behöva något att äta. — Ar frun ensam hemma? frågade han misstroget och lurande. — Ja visst! myste Gerda. Han skakade på sig. Hon hade väl blivit intagen av hans charm. Han var inte den som sade nej till ett mål mat. Och när Gerda nu förde honom in i de strålande rummen var han genast med på leken. Tokiga fruntimmer fanns överallt. Den här var väl spritt galen. Men när de blev stående mittemot varandra gled hans sylvassa blick granskande över hela hennes gestalt och fastnade vid kängorna, fattigmanskängorna. Nehej, den här var inte frun i huset, hon spelade herrskap medan familjen var borta. Sådant har man också hört förr, men det hindrade inte att hon kunde bjuda på mat. Han skulle inte låta märka att han genomskådat henne. Hon ville vara fru i huset. Bevars, så skulle han också behandla henne som en sådan. Han jämkade på sin smala halsduk, sträckte litet på sig och sände henne ett tjusigt ögonkast. Gerda blev het om kinderna. Så vacker han var, gossen! Hon såg inte alls det lömska i ögonen. Ansiktet var vekt. En svart lugg föll ned över pannan, gestalten var liten och smärt. Sannerligen, han såg ut som en gentleman. Hon tvekade inte alls att bjuda honom in i matsalen med de snidade ekmöblerna. — Var så god och sitt, sade hon artigt. Han log. — Tackar så mycket. Medan han satte sig svävade Gerda ut i köket. Ja, hennes gång hade fått något svävande. Hennes stora glädje bar henne på lätta vingar uppåt — uppåt! Hon hade ett hem, Nu skulle hon också bjuda på supé i matsalen. Med ivriga händer rotade hon i skafferiet. Där fanns ingen färsk mat. Familjen skulle ju vara borta. Det fanns rader av konservburkar med gyllene märken och stämplar på: hummer, sardiner, äkta kaviar, gåslever, kompotter av alla de slag och sylter. Men inte en smörklick och bara en hård brödkant i botten på en låda. Gerda fick ett bekymrat veck mellan ögonen. Hon ville ha något som hon kunde värma, fräsa upp i en gryta. Han var väl frusen, stackaren. Men här fanns ingenting att värma upp. Då placerade hon så många burkar hon fick plats med på en bricka och tog fram fat och knivar och gafflar och — det nödvändigaste av allt till detta kalla överflöd — en konservöppnare. Med brickan på armarna kom hon åter in i salen. Han stod framför skänken och vägde en bägare i handen. — Gediget silver? frågade han med ett plirande ögonkast. — Lita på det, försäkrade Gerda glatt. Det finns inte en sak som blänker här som inte är av gediget silver. — Aha! sade mannen från gatan. Åter slog han sig ned vid bordet. — Jag skall ta upp burkarna, erbjöd han i det han lystet granskade dem. Gerda såg på hans händer som rörde sig över bordet. Fingrarna var smala, händerna var små och nätta, icke som hennes stämplade av arbete. De förde sig också otroligt snabbt och tyst när han nu öppnade konservburkarna. Kanske han verkligen var en gentleman som det gått utför med. Så många förlorade pengar på affärer numera. Gerda kände en plötslig översvinnlig glädje över att kunna hjälpa honom. Hon, som satt här med famnen full av livets goda! — Kanske det skall vara något att dricka? frågade hon nu nästan moderligt. Han knyckte på nacken. — Tackar så mycket, sade han kort. Då gick Gerda fram till salsskåpet. Det var inte låst. Hon tog fram ett par buteljer och satte på bordet. Hans ögon fick glans. Han drog ur en kork så att det small. Innan Gerda hunnit sätta fram glas hade han gripit silverbägaren och hällde den starka bruna drycken i den. Det var whisky. — Skål, frun, sade han och förde bägaren till sina läppar. Förhäxad stirrade Gerda på honom. Hon tyckte att han såg ut som en kunglig person, där han satt med den höj da silverbägaren i sin hand. Nu tog han för sig av kaviaren och gåslevern. Gerda lade händerna i kors över magen och bara såg på honom. För henne var han själv kostbar dryck och dyrbar mat. Hon nändes inte äta, hade nog av att sluka honom med ögonen. När han räckte henne bägaren drack hon dock en djup klunk och blev strax rusig. Han ville hon skulle äta av kaviaren, men hon drog sig förskräckt undan när hon kände den råa lukten av fisk och salt hav. När han äntligen blivit mätt stödde han huvudet i händerna och skrattade. — Tack, frun, sade han. — Vad skall jag kalla er? frågade Gerda. De män hon känt i sitt liv hade varit husbönder, under vilkas grova eller fina klackar hon krälat. Hon längtade efter en man att kalla vid namn. Det var som om han funderat ett ögonblick över svaret. Han hade haft många förnamn och många och klingande efternamn. Det hörde till hans yrke. Nu letade han efter ett. — Birger, sade han slutligen. Kalla mig Birger. — Birger, sade Gerda trohjärtat. Tack, Birger! Spriten hade löst hans tunga. Tillbakalutad i stolen berättade han om sitt liv, en tjuvs och en äventyrares liv, men det fattade ej Gerda. Han hade rört sig i härliga gemak och salar. Och han kunde berätta om dem. Hon lyssnade girigt med lysande ögon. Han var högtuppsatta mäns och sköna damers förtrogne. Ack, det trodde Gerda så gärna. Och när han tystnade började hon själv darrande berätta om sitt familjeliv, sina barn, de vackra små barnen, och de fester hon bevistat. Hon såg inte att han skrattade i mjugg och att hans blickar okynnigt sökte sig ned mot hennes kängor, fattigmanskängorna. En tjuv och en skurgumma! Över deras huvuden svävade denna nyårsafton den värld de velat gripa och trycka till hjärtat. Den var deras i denna sekund. Den sänkte sig närmare dem, de andades den kristallklara luften och slöt ögonen av svindeln som fattat dem. Men snart blev han otålig över Gerdas ordström. Han önskade att hon skulle lägga sig, så att han fick gripa sig an med sitt arbete. Så lätt som i afton hade det väl aldrig tyckts honom. Han tryckte händerna mot tinningarna och blev åter sig själv. Prat och sladder bara om denna högre värld de båda ville tillhöra! Natten var snart här, och han hade bråttom. — Skall du inte lägga dig? sade han skarpt. — Lägga mig? upprepade Gerda dröjande och förvirrad. Ett ögonblick, som djupt ur det förflutnas mörker, steg i hennes hjärna långsamt upp bilden av rummet vid bakgården: den smala grå bädden, som alltid knarrade och jämrade sig för hennes lätta tyngd, mörkret, de tassande råttorna därutanför. Men en annan bild jagade strax undan denna trista. Där inne låg ju sängkammaren badande i ljus och trygghet. Där stod de breda sängarna tätt intill varandra, med kuddar av dun, slätaste linnelakan. Hon tänkte inte på att hon borde be denne okände gå sin väg. O, varför skulle han gå? Hon behövde inte vara ensam längre. När hon släckt den rosenröda lilla lampan vid huvudgärden skulle han komma in till henne. — Ja, jag måste gå till sängs nu, Birger, sade hon med de drömmande, bleka ögonen riktade mot honom. Han hade hukat sig fram över bordet. Det såg ut som om han hypnotiserade henne. Ur hans smala ögonspringor flöt ett blått skimmer, som omsvepte henne. — Jag går, upprepade hon entonigt, som talade hon i en dröm. Jag går, Birger. Men hon hade så svårt att gå ifrån honom. Väl reste hon sig, men hon stod där vacklande vid bordet, som vore hon nära att falla över honom. När hon äntligen tog ett par steg snubblade hon på sina otympliga kängor. Han hade hastigt stigit upp. Nu tog han emot henne och tryckte henne med en liten grimas, som hon inte såg, intill sig. Han kysste henne verkligen. Han ville bli av med henne så fort som möjligt. — Jag kommer strax efter, sade han nästan ömt. Gerda log. En kyss hade äntligen en gång i hennes fattiga liv snuddat vid hennes läppar. Hon tyckte att millioner stjärnor lyste och brann över hennes huvud. Ja, taket lyfte sig, och en himmel, djup och blå som ett oändligt hav, välvde sig över hennes huvud. Hon smög sig ut ur rummet. Han log litet bistert åt hennes kängor. Om hon vänt sig om, skulle hon vaknat ur sin dröm när hon sett detta hans leende. Men hon vände sig inte om. Nu var hon i sängkammaren. Hon satte sig på en av sängarna. Den var mjuk så att hon sjönk ned i den. Nu var hennes bägare rågad med lycksalighet. Nu förmådde hon snart inte mera. Denna afton, den sista på det gamla året, hade allt som var av värde i livet i en porlande ström flutit emot henne: hem, barn, skönhet, rikedom, och till sist en ung man som kysste henne. Hon visste inte att hon nu kommit till gränsen. En sådan dröm kan inte vara. Den är en såpbubbla som svävar en stund skimrande i luften som en trollslända, och sedan brister den. Det blir bara en smula såplödder kvar — såplödder i en hink med skurvatten, varur disktrasan mörk höjer sig som en elak och svullen padda. Men Gerda drömde ännu med öppna ögon. I spegeln såg hon en violblå gestalt med ögon som lyste också de som violer. Hur länge hon satt så visste hon inte. Klockan tickade tätt invid henne. Dess silvervisare närmade sig hastigt tolv. De hade så bråttom att komma in på det nya året. Tick-tack, så de rusade i väg. Slutligen reste Gerda sig. Hon ville gå ut i salen och be den unge mannen stiga in. Mitt i sin förvirring undrade hon litet över att han inte kommit. Tyst öppnade hon dörren. Ljuset brann ännu överallt. Genom filen av rum kunde hon se en mörk gestalt skymta längst bort i salongen. Hon gick sakta över de mjuka mattorna. Hennes steg hördes inte. Hon kom till salongen. Han stod vid sekretären, böjd över ett juvelskrin. Sekretären hade varit låst. Han hade haft en stunds arbete med att bryta upp den, men det han funnit var väl värt mödan. Den bortresta frun hade lämnat en del smycken inlåsta hemma. Han vägde just ett i handen när Gerda stod i dörren. Det sände långa blixtar omkring sig. Det var en härlig och dyrbar sten, som han skulle kunna få mycket för. När han hörde Gerda röra sig vände han sig fort om. Hon närmade sig. Hennes ögon vidgade sig litet då hon såg honom med smycket i handen. Just så ser en tjuv ut. Men hon ville inte tro det. — Birger! sade hon. Hon tyckte hans namn var så vackert — vackert som denna härliga nyårsafton. Hon hann inte längre än att uttala hans namn. Han var van att handla snabbt. Hans hand träffade henne under hakan. Med ett kvävt skrik tumlade hon baklänges. Hon slog huvudet mot en stol och blev tyst. Det var så stilla i rummen när tjuven smugit sig ifrån våningen med sitt byte. Plötsligt började alla kyrkklockor med dånande larm ringa in det nya året. Men Gerda hörde det inte. Hon var djupt inne i medvetslöshetens natt och visste inte att hon skulle vakna till liv en grå dag, då allt vad nyårsaftonen skänkt henne skulle doppas i en skurhink och suddas ut av en flottig trasa. Där ute fortfor det att snöa. Novellen skrevs 1934. Den finns även som novellfilm: http://www.oppetarkiv.se/video/1749089/svenska-noveller från 1978. Kategori:Agnes von Krusenstjerna Kategori:Drama